05 Lutego 2006
thumb|left 06:00 Zwierzęta świata: Niebezpieczni mieszkańcy Australii (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 06:25 Tak miało być (5/17) - serial obyczajowy 06:55 Był taki dzień: 5 lutego - felieton 07:00 Transmisja mszy świętej 07:55 Weterynarz Fred - serial animowany 08:05 Film dla dzieci 08:10 Domisie: Lek na przekorę 08:40 Dzieci świata: Moja farma - Jheny w Boliwii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 08:55 Dzieci świata: Mali mistrzowie - Jonathan snowbordzista - serial dok., Francja 09:10 Teleranek 09:40 Songowanie na ekranie - program dla młodzieży 10:05 Królestwo Maciusia - program dla dzieci 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc (37/80) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem (w tym o godz. 12:00 Anioł Pański) 12:55 Był taki dzień: 5 lutego 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie - program publicystyczny 13:35 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen 15:55 BBC w Jedynce: W głębinach Amazonki - film dok., Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Narzeczona dla geniusza - komedia 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smocze opowieści - serial anim., Niemcy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport, Pogoda 20:10 100 dni rządu - program publicystyczny 21:05 Zakochana Jedynka: Zatrzymane chwile - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 22:40 Uczta kinomana: Cotton Club - film muzyczny, USA 1984 00:45 Kolekcja kinomana: O uroczystości i gościach - dramat psychologiczny, Czechosłowacja 1966 01:55 Był taki dzień: 5 lutego 02:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:05 Słowo na niedzielę 06:15 Film dla niesłyszących: Rodzinka (11/16): Serce matki - serial komediowy 06:40 Film dla niesłyszących: Rodzinka (12/16): Ojciec dzieciom - serial komediowy 07:05 Smak Europy - reportaż 07:15 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (139/156) 07:40 Złotopolscy (739): Miłość zawsze zwycięży 08:05 M jak miłość (383) 08:55 Zacisze gwiazd: Patrycja i Grzegorz Markowscy 09:20 Niesforne aniołki - serial dok. 09:55 Animals - magazyn przyrodniczy 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie: Zwierzaki cudaki - pomyłki natury - film dok., USA 2005 11:15 Podróże Kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Lubelski smak 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe: Powrót siedmiu wspaniałych - western, Hiszpania/USA 1966 13:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (4/13) - serial komediowy 14:00 Familiada; odc. 1258; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy (741): Największy kłopot 15:05 Szansa na sukces: Anna Jurksztowicz 16:00 Na dobre i na złe (244) 17:00 Egzamin z życia (33) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Wojna domowa (7/15): Polski joga 19:20 Wojna domowa (8/15): Wizyta starszej pani 20:20 Europa da się lubić: Alternatywy 5 21:15 Duże dzieci - talk show 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? - magazyn 22:40 Linia specjalna 23:20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Kuracja - sztuka Jacka Głębskiego, Polska 2001 00:30 Trzy dni bez wyroku - film sensacyjny, Polska 1991 02:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (181) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 06:45 Pierwsza miłość (182) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 07:30 Król Szamanów (16) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 2003 08:00 Power Rangers (500) - serial młodzieżowy, USA/Nowa Zelandia 2003 08:30 Hugo (57) - program dla dzieci 09:00 Idol 4 (2) - rozrywka 10:00 Słoneczny patrol 10 (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 11:00 Wielka bitwa Asteriksa - film animowany, Francja/Niemcy 1989 12:35 Dick i Jane - komedia, USA 1977 14:45 Podaruj dzieciom słońce 15:00 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (53) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 16:00 Grasz, czy nie grasz (10) - teleturniej 17:15 Eureko ja to wiem (14) - teleturniej 18:15 Daleko od noszy (54) - serial komediowy, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (139) - serial komediowy, Polska 2003 20:00 As (1) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2002 21:00 Chirurdzy (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:05 Kuba Wojewódzki (128) - talk show 23:05 Mój wstrętny tłusty szef (5) - rozrywka 00:05 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers (13/30) - talk show tylko dla dorosłych 00:35 Magazyn sportowy - studio sport thumb|left 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Anioł stróż (6/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:30 Mała księżniczka - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 12:20 Niania (7/15) - serial komediowy, Polska 2005 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Maraton uśmiechu - rozrywka 13:45 Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia, USA 1998 16:15 Zielone drzwi - program publicystyczny 16:45 Ciao Darwin - rozrywka 18:00 Kryminalni 2 (10/13) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! kulisy sławy 20:05 Ta podstępna miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 22:10 Pod napięciem - talk show tylko dla dorosłych 22:40 Superwizjer 23:15 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite tylko dla dorosłych 23:45 Pielgrzymka za euro - reportaż 01:00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów thumb|left 06:30 Eurinfo 06:35 Tygodnik Trójki 07:15 Książka dla malucha 07:20 Lippy and Messy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 10:10 Nie tylko Tatry 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Było, nie minęło 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Koszykówka: Turów Zgorzelec – Prokom Trefl Sopot 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Magazyn koszykarski: Za 3 w Trójce 23:35 Elisa z Rivombrosy (12) – serial obyczajowy 00:25 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 00:55 Teleplotki 01:20 Kurier 01:30 Studio pogoda 01:35 Kurier sportowy 01:50 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 02:15 Bitwy II wojny światowej: Operacja warszawska 1945 – film dok. thumb|left 05:45 Punkt, set, mecz – magazyn siatkarski 06:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09:00 Platynowa płyta – dramat obyczajowy 11:00 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 13:00 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 13:30 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:00 MacGyver (95) – serial sensacyjny 15:00 Siatkówka: PZU AZS Olsztyn – KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. 17:00 Largo (38) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Patrz, czuwaj, ucz się – komedia, USA 1994 19:45 Bóle porodowe – komedia, USA 2000 21:40 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 22:10 Wydarzenia 22:20 Uliczny gladiator – film sensac., USA 1994 00:20 Ukryte kamery w natarciu – serial dokumentalny 00:50 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:15 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:40 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 02:05 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 02:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:55 Na topie – wywiad z... – program Romana Rogowieckiego 03:20 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Alkimja - recital Justyny Steczkowskiej; koncert /stereo/ 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie, odc. 69; program muzyczny /stereo/ 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek, odc. 38 08:10 M jak miłość, odc. 314; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę, odc. 105; program religijny 09:05 Ziarno, odc. 109; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 09:30 Dwa światy, odc. 13; serial fantastyczny Polska - Australia 1995; reż.: Noel Price; wyk: Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimuk /stereo/ 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje, Książka dla malucha, odc. 152; magazyn kulturalny 10:05 Złotopolscy, Anioł, odc. 702; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Ireneusz Engler; wyk: Leon Niemczyk, Paweł Wawrzecki /stereo/ 10:30 Złotopolscy, Marcysia wraca do pracy, odc. 703; telenowela Polska 2005; reż.: Ireneusz Engler; wyk: Paweł Wawrzecki, Jerzy Turek /stereo/ 11:00 Salon kresowy, Historia herbowego lwa, odc. 49; reportaż 11:15 Rok Mozartowski, Koncert fortepianowy G - dur W.A. Mozarta gra Piotr Anderszewski; koncert /stereo/ 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem, odc. 70; magazyn /program na żywo/ 12:00 Anioł Pański, odc. 100 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem, odc. 70; magazyn /program na żywo/ 13:00 Msza święta z kościoła Najświętszego Serca Jezusa w Sieradzu 14:05 Czarne chmury, Wilcze Doły, odc. 8; serial przygodowy Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski 14:55 Ze śpiewnika Jacka Kaczmarskiego; program muzyczny /stereo/ 15:10 Zaproszenie, W Bramie Bieszczadów; program krajoznawczy 15:35 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 16:05 Biografie: W pobliżu Mirona; portret artysty 16:50 Sportowy Express; wiadomości sportowe 17:00 Teleexpress /program na żywo/ 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz, odc. 2 /stereo/ 18:20 M jak miłość, odc. 315; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 19:15 Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku, Baniap, odc. 18 /stereo/ 19:30 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe /program na żywo/ 20:00 Pogoda /program na żywo/ 20:05 Glina, odc. 5; serial kryminalny Polska 2004; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera /stereo/ 21:05 100 dni rządu Kazimierza Marcinkiewicza; program publicystyczny 21:50 Benefis Gołdy Tencer, odc. 1; benefis /stereo/ 22:40 Linia specjalna, Jerzy Polaczek - minister transportu i budownictwa, odc. 40; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 23:15 Ze śpiewnika Jacka Kaczmarskiego; program muzyczny /stereo/ 23:35 Bzik kulturalny, odc. 15; magazyn 00:05 M jak miłość, odc. 315; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Roland Rowiński; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 00:50 Ziarno, odc. 109; program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku, Baniap, odc. 18 /stereo/ 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 02:00 Glina, odc. 5; serial kryminalny Polska 2004; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Robert Gonera /stereo/ 03:00 100 dni rządu Kazimierza Marcinkiewicza; program publicystyczny 03:45 Zaproszenie, W Bramie Bieszczadów; program krajoznawczy 04:10 Czarne chmury, Wilcze Doły, odc. 8; serial przygodowy Polska 1973; reż.: Andrzej Konic; wyk: Leonard Pietraszak, Ryszard Pietruski 05:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza, Smak ferii, odc. 24; magazyn kulinarny 05:40 Salon kresowy, Historia herbowego lwa, odc. 49; reportaż 06:00 Zakończenie programu 09:00 Program dnia; aktualności 09:05 Żywioły Grochowiaka; film dokumentalny Polska 1995 10:00 Studio kultura - Rozmowy, Stanisław Grochowiak; rozmowa /stereo/ 10:45 Przewodnik, odc. 22; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 11:00 Igor Strawiński; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2001 /stereo/ 11:55 Słowik; opera 2000 /stereo/ 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Pożar, pożar, coś nareszcie dzieje się; film dokumentalny Polska 1967 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:20 Ostatni Cygan w Oświęcimiu; film dokumentalny 1994 14:10 Papusza; film dokumentalny 1974 14:45 Harfy Papuszy; koncert 16:00 Blok premierowy: Niedziela z...kryminałem 16:05 Przewodnik, odc. 22; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny, odc. 25; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:05 Studio Kultura, Niedziela z... kryminałem, odc. 1; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 17:10 Gangsterzy i filantropi; komedia Polska 1963; reż.: Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk: Wiesław Michnikowski, Gustaw Holoubek 18:30 Studio Kultura, Niedziela z... kryminałem, odc. 2; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 18:45 Cowboy Bebop, odc. 1; serial animowany Japonia 1998 19:10 Studio Kultura, Niedziela z... kryminałem, odc. 3; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 19:15 Al Capone; film dokumentalny USA 1995 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio Kultura, Niedziela z... kryminałem, odc. 5; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:00 Tajemnica morderstwa na Manhattanie; komedia kryminalna USA 1993; reż.: Woody Allen; wyk: Alan Alda, Woody Allen 22:40 Studio Kultura, Niedziela z... kryminałem, odc. 4; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 22:45 Ballady mordercze, 19. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej; piosenki /stereo/ 23:25 Tygodnik kulturalny, odc. 25; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 00:15 Strefa alternatywna: Nocny stróż seria 5; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 00:45 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Produkt Polski, odc. 54 seria 5; portret artysty /stereo/ 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, 48 stron - biały kruk, Canal + 07:30 Joey (18) 08:00 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 08:35 To tylko człowiek – komedia, Hiszp./ Argentyna/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 10:10 Popatrz na mnie – komediodramat, Włochy/Francja 2004 12:05 Łapu capu ekstra 14:10 Tupac 15:15 Thunderbirds – film przygodowy, USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 16:55 Królowa sceny – film historyczny, Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy/USA 2004 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey (18) – serial komediowy 20:00 Premiera: Kroniki Riddicka – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 22:05 Van Helsing – horror, USA/Czechy 2004 00:20 Upadły anioł – thriller, Kanada/USA 2004 02:05 To właśnie miłość – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 04:25 South Park (4) HBO 06:30 Madison – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 08:05 Naciągacze – komedia, USA 2003 10:00 Nawiedzony dwór – komedia, USA 2003 11:25 Domowy front (1) 11:45 Ja tak, a oni nie – film obycz., USA 2005 13:15 Lepiej późno niż później – komedia, USA 2003 15:20 Scooby Doo II: Potwory na gigancie – komedia, USA 2004 16:50 Starsky i Hutch – komedia, USA 2004 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota (9, 10) 20:30 Cinema, cinema 21:00 Premiera: Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy – komediodramat, USA/Wielka Brytania 2003 22:45 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (56) 23:35 Naciągacze – komedia, USA 2003 01:30 Mroczna plaża – horror, Australia 2003 02:55 Mściciel – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 04:25 Gwiazdy Hollywood 04:50 Ja tak, a oni nie – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 TVN 24 05:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 05:04 Loża prasowa 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Bezpiecznik 06:30 Skrót informacji, sportowe podsumowanie dnia, prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 07:04 Wydanie drugie poprawione 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 07:45 Bez komentarza 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 09:45 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 10:45 Studio Europa 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:07 Loża prasowa 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:32 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 12:45 e-Life 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 14:48 24 cytaty 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:40 Automaniak 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:05 Portfel 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:40 Wydanie drugie poprawione 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:15 e-Life 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Bezpiecznik 19:00 Fakty, serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Automaniak 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 21:35 Firma 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:35 Bilans tygodnia 23:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 23:12 Inny punkt widzenia 00:00 Skrót informacji, serwis sportowy 00:05 Magazyn sportowy: Magazyn sportowy 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 00:35 Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:01 e-Life 02:17 Bez komentarza 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:32 Automaniak 03:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Bezpiecznik 04:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 04:03 Multikino 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Wydanie drugie poprawione TVN 7 06:20 Telesklep 08:20 Na osi 08:55 Jak łyse konie 10:15 Seans filmowy 11:30 Dzień bałwana: film 13:25 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda, odc. 23: serial 14:25 Niesamowite historie, odc. 16: serial 15:00 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 16: serial 16:00 Droga do gwiazd 17:15 Jesień rewolwerowca: film 19:10 Medicopter 117, odc. 1 20:10 Niemoralna propozycja: film 22:35 Detektyw Monk, odc. 10: serial 23:35 Zasady ringu, odc. 3: serial 00:35 Co za tydzień 01:00 Akta zbrodni, odc. 14: serial 01:30 Nocne igraszki Eurosport 08:30 Turniej WTA w Tokio: Tenis Finał 09:45 Puchar Świata w Ofterschwang: Narciarstwo alpejskie Slalom kobiet – 1. przejazd 10:30 Puchar Świata w Davos: Biegi narciarskie Bieg mężczyzn na 10 km stylem klasycznym 11:30 Puchar Świata w Willingen: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 145 12:00 Puchar Świata w Davos: Biegi narciarskie Bieg mężczyzn na 15 km stylem klasycznym 13:15 Puchar Świata w Ofterschwang: Narciarstwo alpejskie Slalom kobiet – 2. przejazd 14:00 Malta Cup: Snooker Finał 17:00 Puchar Świata w Willingen: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 145 18:30 Mission to Torino 19:00 Malta Cup: Snooker Finał 22:00 Fight Club: Sporty walki K1 Tokyo World GP Final 23:00 Rajd Szwecji: Rajd Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 3. dzień 23:30 Mission to Torino 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:15 Turniej ATP w Zagrzebiu: Tenis Finał Polonia 1 06:40 Tygrysia Maska: film 07:00 Syrenka Maco: film 07:25 Cierpieć z miłości, odc. 13: serial 08:10 Top shop 17:00 Polski Sport: Magazyn sportowy 17:50 Bank samotnych serc 18:00 Świat cyrku 18:40 Tina Turner 19:50 Syrenka Maco: film 20:20 Rzymianka, odc. 3: film 21:45 Brzdąc: film 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 22:55 Program erotyczny 23:35 Seksplozja 23:55 Amore TV 00:15 Goon 00:35 Night Shop 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Military Shop 01:05 Erotyczna giełda 01:15 Night Shop 01:25 Program erotyczny 01:45 Night Shop 02:00 Program erotyczny 02:20 Night Shop 02:35 Sex Flirty 02:55 Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 03:25 Program erotyczny 03:40 Night Shop 03:50 Sex Flirty HBO 2 06:30 Tylko nie miłość: film 08:10 Wir: film 09:55 Letni obóz: film 11:45 Nicholas Nickleby: film 13:55 Skradzione lato: film 15:25 Nie wszystko stracone: film 16:55 Odzyskać brata: film 18:20 Tylko nie miłość: film 20:00 Rzeka tajemnic: film 22:15 Odmrożenie: film 23:35 Freddy kontra Jason: film 01:10 Tożsamość: film 02:40 Pod presją: film 04:35 Nowa szata: film MTV 06:00 MTV Pobudka 08:00 Wade Robson Show 09:00 Budzik MTV 10:00 Made 11:00 Aeon Flux: serial 11:30 N-Style 12:00 The Real World 13:00 Road Rules 14:00 Best of Movies 14:30 Dom woskowych ciał 17:00 Penetratorzy 18:00 MTV Dismissed 18:30 Totally Scott Lee 19:00 Fabulous Life of Mary Kate i Ashley 19:30 Fabulous Life of P. Diddy 20:00 All Access 21:00 True Life "Autostopem po Europie" 22:00 Homewreckers 22:30 Aeon Flux: serial 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 00:00 Wild Boyz 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits 10:00 Smooth wake up 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś 12:00 So 80's 12:30 Smells like 90's 13:00 Nowości VH1 13:30 VH1 Hits 14:30 Data Videos 15:00 Moja muzyka 16:00 VH1 Rocks 17:00 MTV Unplugged 18:00 All Access 19:00 Greatest Hits 21:00 Monografia 22:00 Trailer Fabulous 22:30 W domu u... gwiazd futbolu 23:00 VH1 Amour 00:00 VH1 Hits 04:00 Chillout Canal + Sport 07:00 Liga angielska: Piłka nożna West Bromwich – Blackburn 09:00 Indiana Pacers – Detroit Pistons: Koszykówka NBA 11:00 Liga włoska: mecz AC Parma – AS Roma: Piłka nożna 12:50 Liga hiszpańska: Piłka nożna 14:45 Indiana Pacers – Detroit Pistons: Koszykówka NBA 16:55 Chelsea Londyn – FC Liverpool: Piłka nożna Liga angielska 19:00 Łapu capu ekstra 19:30 NFL Game Day – Droga do Super Bowl: Futbol amerykański 20:40 Olympique Lyon – Girondins Bordeaux: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 20:55 Liga hiszpańska: Piłka nożna 22:40 Sport +: Magazyn sportowy 23:00 Olympique Lyon – Girondins Bordeaux: Piłka nożna Liga francuska 23:40 NFL – Super Bowl: Futbol amerykański Seattle Seahawks – Pittsburgh Steelers 03:35 10 lat piłki nożnej w Canal+: Magazyn sportowy 04:45 Gala w Ostrołęce: Boks Canal + Film 07:00 Wirujący seks: film 08:45 Bliscy nieznajomi: film 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Tajniki przyrody, odc. 13 11:30 Diabły, diabły: film 12:55 Dziewica z Liverpoolu: film 14:25 W ciemności: film 14:55 Apartament: film 16:50 Coronado: film 18:20 Wredne dziewczyny: film 20:00 Tupac – Zmartwychwstanie 21:50 Godsend: film 23:30 Kroniki Riddicka: film 01:30 Nemesis Game: film 03:00 Wilk: film Discovery Channel 05:00 Starcia metalowych potworów: serial 06:00 Superkonstrukcje: serial 07:00 Superjazda: serial 08:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 2: serial 09:00 Łowcy tajemnic: serial 09:30 Łowcy tajemnic: serial 10:00 Starcie bestii: serial 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz – pogromcy mitów: serial 12:00 Superkonstrukcje: serial 13:00 Superjazda: serial 14:00 Amerykański chopper, odc. 2: serial 15:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: serial 16:00 Brainiac, odc. 4: serial 17:00 Najlepsze maszyny: serial 17:30 Najlepsze maszyny: serial 18:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 19:00 Windsor – zamek królowej: serial 20:00 Olimpiada Turyn 2006 21:00 Ekstremalne testy zderzeniowe 22:00 Chłopcy z biustem 23:00 Niezwykłe samochody: serial 23:30 Niezwykłe samochody: serial 00:00 Niewiarygodne przekręty: serial 01:00 Chirurgia ekstremalna, odc. 1: serial 02:00 Autopsja mumii: serial 03:00 Szaleńcza pogoda: serial 04:00 Te olbrzymie silniki: serial 04:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: serial Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Tajemnice piramid 09:55 Wrak 10:50 Śmierć z ręki klanu 11:45 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial 12:40 Tajemnice piramid 13:35 Łowcy duchów przy pracy 14:05 Śmierć z ręki klanu 15:00 Tajemnice piramid 15:55 Wrak 16:50 Śmierć z ręki klanu 17:45 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial 18:40 Tajemnice piramid 19:35 Łowcy duchów przy pracy 20:05 Śmierć z ręki klanu 21:00 Tajemnice piramid 21:55 Wrak 22:50 Śmierć z ręki klanu 23:45 Wiek wojen, odc. 7: serial 00:40 Tajemnice piramid 01:35 Łowcy duchów przy pracy 02:05 Śmierć z ręki klanu Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Z ukrycia: serial 09:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 10:20 Luksusowe rezydencje 10:50 Wielkie projekty za granicą, odc. 7: serial 11:45 Przygoda z golfem 12:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 12:40 Nad brzegiem morza 13:10 Wielkie miasta 14:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą, odc. 7: serial 15:00 Z ukrycia: serial 15:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 16:20 Luksusowe rezydencje 16:50 Wielkie projekty za granicą, odc. 7: serial 17:45 Przygoda z golfem 18:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 18:40 Nad brzegiem morza 19:10 Wielkie miasta 20:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą, odc. 7: serial 21:00 Z ukrycia: serial 21:55 Słońce, morze i rusztowania, odc. 2: serial 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje 22:50 Wielkie projekty za granicą, odc. 7: serial 23:45 Przygoda z golfem 00:10 Pasjonaci z wyboru: serial 00:40 Nad brzegiem morza 01:10 Wielkie miasta 02:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą, odc. 7: serial Discovery Science 05:10 Kosmiczne safari: serial 06:00 Latające maszyny braci Wright 06:50 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry: serial 07:40 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 08:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 09:00 Spotkanie z przybyszami z kosmosu 09:55 Start 10:45 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 11:10 Mars na Ziemi: serial 12:00 Latające maszyny braci Wright 12:50 Zrozumieć ustrojstwa i wihajstry: serial 13:40 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 14:10 Krytycznym okiem: serial 15:00 Spotkanie z przybyszami z kosmosu 15:55 Start 16:45 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 17:10 Mars na Ziemi: serial 18:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 18:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 18:50 Najlepsze samochody 19:15 Najlepsze samochody 19:40 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 20:10 Jurassica 21:00 Zaginione dinozaury 21:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 22:45 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 23:10 Kosmiczne safari: serial 00:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 00:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających: serial 00:50 Najlepsze samochody 01:15 Najlepsze samochody 01:40 Wiatr w żaglach: serial 02:10 Jurassica 03:00 Zaginione dinozaury 03:55 Słoneczne imperium: serial 04:45 Wiatr w żaglach: serial National Geographic Channel 08:00 Dziedzictwo Pearl Harbor 09:00 Dziedzictwo Pearl Harbor 10:00 Smoki z Serengeti 11:00 Mechaniczne bestie 12:00 Wojny drapieżników 13:00 Chłód 14:00 Ludzie i wynalazki 15:00 Ludzie i wynalazki 16:00 Hogzilla 17:00 Katastrofa kolejowa w Paryżu 18:00 Drapieżniki w raju 19:00 W samym środku tornada 20:00 Największe więzienie świata 21:00 Prom kosmiczny Columbia 22:00 Hotel w gruzach 23:00 Epoka Osamy bin Ladena 00:00 Hogzilla 01:00 UFO Planete 05:45 Cudem ocalone, odc. 9: serial 06:15 Cudem ocalone, odc. 10: serial 06:45 Cudem ocalone, odc. 11: serial 07:15 Cudem ocalone, odc. 12: serial 07:45 Cudem ocalone, odc. 13: serial 08:15 Wymarzona podróż, odc. 3: serial 09:15 Skrzydła nad Wietnamem, odc. 11: serial 10:10 Mongolia wczoraj i dziś 11:00 Ratowanie Dubrownika 11:15 Moja rodzina, odc. 13: serial 11:45 Moja rodzina, odc. 11: serial 12:15 Nowy Jork oczami twórców, odc. 2: serial 13:15 Plaża pingwinów 14:10 Normalne życie 15:15 Zrozumieć Einsteina, odc. 1 16:10 Zrozumieć Einsteina, odc. 2 17:05 Nikotynowa kontrabanda 18:00 W pogoni za falami 18:55 Thalassa, odc. 5: serial 19:55 Ofiary wojny, odc. 6: serial 20:45 Skrzydła nad Wietnamem, odc. 12 21:40 Lotnictwo morskie, odc. 1: serial 22:35 Kawa z Piną Bausch 23:00 Wojna i pokój w Kolumbii 00:25 Plaża pingwinów 01:20 Morskie cuda 02:10 Wojna w kolorze, odc. 9: serial 03:00 Wojna w kolorze, odc. 10: serial Animal Planet 05:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z 05:30 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem 07:00 Goryle 08:00 Niebezpieczne wody 09:00 Łowca krokodyli 10:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 9 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek 11:00 Zwierzęta inspirują 12:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie 12:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie 13:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem 14:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody 14:30 Niewyjaśnione zjawiska 15:00 Ludojady 15:30 Walka o przetrwanie 16:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 9 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek 17:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 1 17:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów, odc. 2 18:00 Łowca krokodyli 19:00 Małpy człekokształtne, odc. 1 20:00 Życie ssaków 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 22:00 Na posterunku, odc. 5 23:00 Ostry dyżur dla ukąszonych, odc. 5 00:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody 00:30 Niewyjaśnione zjawiska 01:00 Życie ssaków 02:00 Małpy człekokształtne, odc. 1 03:00 Ostry dyżur dla ukąszonych, odc. 5 04:00 Małpi biznes, odc. 9 04:30 Rezydencja surykatek CNN 05:00 World News 05:30 World Report 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 International Correspondents 08:00 World News 08:30 Inside Africa 09:00 World News 09:30 Next@cnn 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport: Magazine 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 13:00 World News 13:30 Diplomatic License 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport: Magazine 15:00 World News 15:30 World Report 16:00 World News 16:30 International Correspondents 17:00 Late Edition 19:00 World News 19:30 Inside the Middle East 20:00 World News 20:30 Diplomatic License 21:00 World News 21:30 Global Office 22:00 Global Challenges 22:30 World Sport: Magazine 23:00 World News 23:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart 00:00 CNN Today 00:30 World Sport: Magazine 01:00 CNN Today 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 World News 04:30 Diplomatic License Cartoon Network 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 06:00 Atomówki: serial 06:35 Johnny Bravo: serial 07:00 Zwariowane melodie: serial 07:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 08:00 Atomówki: serial 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers: serial 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 10:00 Toonami 11:30 Scooby Doo: serial 11:55 Mroczni i źli: serial 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera: serial 12:45 Atomówki: serial 13:15 Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies: serial 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy: serial 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp: serial 14:30 Tom i Jerry: serial 14:45 Zwariowane melodie: serial 15:00 Złych czterech i Pies Huckleberry: serial 16:25 Atomowa Betty: serial 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: serial 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie: serial 17:40 Mucha Lucha: serial 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster: serial 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego?: serial 18:55 Zwariowane melodie: serial 19:25 Tom i Jerry: serial 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak: serial 03:30 Mroczni i źli: serial 03:55 Mroczni i źli: serial 04:20 Johnny Bravo: serial 04:45 Atomówki: serial Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402: serial 06:20 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji: serial 06:40 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji: serial 06:50 Szalony Jack, pirat: serial 07:15 Pucca: serial 07:20 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:40 Medabots: serial 08:05 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:30 Pucca: serial 08:35 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 08:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 09:15 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 09:40 Sonic X: serial 10:00 Wyścigi NASCAR: serial 10:25 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 10:45 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey: serial 11:10 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a: serial 11:30 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar: serial 11:55 Szczenięce lata: serial 12:15 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a: serial 12:40 Roboluch: serial 13:00 Pucca: serial 13:05 Odlotowe agentki: serial 13:25 Tutenstein: serial 13:45 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:05 Pucca: serial 14:10 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 14:30 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 14:50 Power Rangers Dino Thunder: serial 15:10 A.T.O.M.: serial 15:35 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: serial 16:00 Kino Jetix 17:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 18:00 Farma pełna strachów: serial 18:10 Szczenięce lata: serial 18:35 Pucca: serial 18:40 Odlotowe agentki: serial 19:00 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 19:20 A.T.O.M.: serial 19:45 Król Szamanów: serial 20:10 Król Szamanów: serial 20:30 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 20:55 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 21:15 M.A.S.K.: serial 21:40 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze: serial 22:00 Spiderman: serial 22:20 Silver Surfer: serial 22:40 Fantastyczna czwórka: serial 23:05 Iron Man – obrońca dobra: serial 23:25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze: serial 23:50 Shin Chan: serial Fashion TV 05:00 Moda dookoła świata 05:30 First Face 05:55 F People 06:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 06:30 First Face 06:55 F People 07:00 Fotografowie mody 07:30 Hity sezonu 07:45 Bielizna 07:55 F People 08:00 Fryzury i makijaże 08:30 Modelki 08:55 F People 09:00 Hity sezonu 09:30 Tendencje w modzie 09:45 Modelki 09:55 F People 10:00 Moda dookoła świata 10:30 Projektanci mody 10:55 F People 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Fotografowie mody 11:55 F People 12:00 F Men 12:30 Tendencje w modzie 12:55 F People 13:00 Projektanci mody 13:30 Urodziny 13:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 13:55 F People 14:00 Tygodnie mody 14:30 Moda dookoła świata 14:55 F People 15:00 F Men 15:30 Projektanci mody 15:55 F People 16:00 Fryzury i makijaże 16:30 Modelki 16:55 F People 17:00 First Face 17:30 Hity sezonu 17:45 Tendencje w modzie 17:55 F People 18:00 Modelki 18:30 Fryzury i makijaże 18:55 F People 19:00 Tendencje w modzie 19:30 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 19:55 F People 20:00 Tygodnie mody 20:30 Bielizna 20:55 F People 21:00 Fryzury i makijaże 21:30 Fotografowie mody 21:55 F People 22:00 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 22:30 Stroje plażowe 22:55 F People 23:00 Fotografowie mody 23:30 First Face 23:55 F Parties 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:55 F Parties 01:00 Tendencje w modzie 01:30 Bielizna 01:55 F Parties 02:00 Fotografowie mody 02:30 Stroje plażowe 02:55 F Parties 03:00 Bielizna 03:30 Hity sezonu 03:55 F Parties 04:00 Fotografowie mody 04:30 Bielizna 04:55 F Parties Ale kino! 08:00 Cafe pod Minogą: film 09:40 Dick Tracy: film 11:30 Cwał: film 13:25 Jakubek i brzoskwinia olbrzymka: film 14:50 Porzucić normalność: film 16:45 Uśmiech Diany: film 17:10 Polubić czy poślubić: film 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio 20:00 Agresja: film 22:00 Ucieczki w mrok: film 00:10 Zasada nr 1: film 01:45 Dzieje grzechu: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku